


No matter what

by PandaLostInTheStars



Series: Ashton/Kenny ship [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: AU, I am very tired, I'm not happy with this ugh, Is that AU, M/M, Maybe I'll continue this, Open Ending, Villain!OC, idk - Freeform, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaLostInTheStars/pseuds/PandaLostInTheStars
Summary: What if, because of something, Umbra became a Villain? How would that work? How would the others feel, especially Mysterion?Here’s my take on it.This may contain a slight spoiler for TFBW!Everyone is probably OOC btw. Sorry about that.





	No matter what

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beneath_the_Trees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beneath_the_Trees/gifts).



> Who wants some Kenny/Ashton sorta angsy fic ?  
> No one? Too bad I’m going to provide anyway.  
> I'm not really happy with this ficlet honesly :/ I'm probably going to toy with the idea of a villain!Ashton later on.  
> Still, here you go.

Everything had been going so well.

Too well in fact.

They had exposed the mastermind, who was none other than Cartman.

They were so close to finishing him off, when he had pulled what looked like a toy gun.

“HAHAHAHAHA! This ray has the power to turn any of you to the dark side! It’ll destroys all your fucking morals and you’ll be EVIL JUST LIKE ME!” he had shouted before pointing the ray at Mysterion, who was the most dangerous one due to his immortality.

Everyone had frozen.

If Mysterion became evil it was over, they all knew it.

“Dude, don’t fucking to it…” had said Craig. Even the usually uncaring teen was pale and looked legitimately worried.

“You’re fucking insane!” that was Stan.

But when the Coon had pressed the trigger, they all stood there, frozen.

All except Umbra, who pushed Mysterion out of the way.

Taking the ray instead dead in his chest.

 

At this exact moment, time seemed to slow down, as Mysterion locked eyes with Umbra, and was submerged by the intense pain and fear he could read in the amethyst orbs.

“I’m sorry.” murmured the shadow master before being engulfed in a dark mist.

 

When the mist faded, Ashton had changed.

Kenny feld a pain in his chest at the sight of the now dull eyes, void of any personality.

Dark veins ran on Umbra’s face and next, letting the other suppose that all the rest of his body was the same. Ashton looked at his friends for a split second before disappearing in the shadows.

All the boys stayed frozen in place, their mind struggling to grasp what had just happened.  
Until Mysterion came back to his senses and lunged for the Coon, knocking the gun out if his hands.

“How do we reverse that.” He growled, his blood boiling in his veins.

Kenny had rarely felt this angry. But now he wanted nothing more than to spray this fucker’s blood all over the wall.

The others had gathered themselves by then. Toolshed and Kyteman were already trying to find a way to reverse the ray. SuperCraig was comforting his boyfriend who was having a full blown panic attack which considering what has just happened wasn’t that surprising.

 

Everyone was in shock. Umbra, no, Ashton, had just sacrificed himself to save Kenny. That was a gesture of courage that most knew they couldn’t have done themselves.

 

And suddenly it was too much.  
Kenny started shaking still holding onto Cartman's collar as tear spilled out.

"You." His voice was breaking but he didn't care "You will bring him back. Don't you fucking dare take him away."

 

Everyone was silent, watching the interaction go. They had never seen Kenny cry. Never.

 

After a while, the tears stopped: a new fire was burning in the blue eyes of Mysterion.

He would save his friend.

No matter what he had to do for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !  
> Ashton/Umbra isn't my OC but Beneath_The_Trees ! You should go and read her TFBW's fic !


End file.
